A vehicle is an apparatus allowing a user who gets therein to move in a desired direction. Such a vehicle may be typically an automobile, for example.
Meanwhile, for convenience of a user who uses a vehicle, various sensors and electronic devices are provided. In particular, for driving convenience of a user, research into an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) has been actively conducted. In addition, autonomous vehicles have been actively developed.
Various types of lamps may be provided in a vehicle. In general, a vehicle has various vehicle lamps having a lighting function for allowing a driver to easily check or view an object positioned in the vicinity of the vehicle when driving at night and a signal function for informing another vehicle or a road user about a driving state of the own vehicle.
For example, a vehicle may have a device operated in a manner of directly emitting using a lamp such as a headlight irradiating light to a front side to allow a driver to secure a visual field, a brake light turned on when the driver steps on a brake, a turn signal used when turning to the right or turning to the left.
In another example, a reflector reflecting light allowing the own vehicle to be easily recognized from outside is installed on a front side or a rear side of the vehicle.
An installation reference or standard of the vehicle lamp are defined by regulations to allow each function to be sufficiently exhibited.
Recently, as advanced driving assist system (ADAS) has been actively developed, the necessity to develop a technique capable of maximizing user convenience and safety in driving a vehicle has emerged.
Also, a vehicle has various input devices for receiving a user input.
Also, a vehicle may have various types of display device. For example, a display device provided in a vehicle may include a dashboard at a driver's seat, a center information display (CID) of a dashboard, a rear seat entertainment (RSE) at a rear seat.
Recently, development of implementing various user interface/user experience (UI/UX) by utilizing a detachable interface device to and from a display device has been actively ongoing.